


Why Wouldn't We Love You

by syriala



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on Tumblr: The ways you said 'I love you'; ironpanther + 31 in awe, the first time you realised it, or ironfalcon + 10 not said to me (they probably work together if you feel like writing sam/tony/tchalla).I worked them together.





	Why Wouldn't We Love You

Tony didn’t know why T’Challa even put up with him.

The young king had offered him sanctuary when General Ross wouldn’t leave him alone and without that vile man breathing down his neck Tony, and by extension T’Challa, actually managed to get some work on the Accords done.

Tony knew it would happen, he always fell for the most unavailable people, but it still caught him by surprise when one day he looked at T’Challa and couldn’t help but think that he loved this man.

He didn’t say it, why would he ever say it; T’Challa didn’t love him back after all.

Tony wasn’t stupid after all, and he could see the way T’Challa and Sam looked at each other.

Tony had tried to keep clear of the other Avengers, still too sore by what happened during the Civil War, as the public had dubbed it, but there was no way to avoid them completely.

Clint and Scott had been smuggled home a few months back, but Wanda, Sam and Steve were still there, as well as Bucky who was in cryo by his own free will now.

Tony tried to stay clear of Steve and Wanda as much as he could; too afraid of both of them, but he found that Sam was an easy person to be around, even after everything that happened.

But that also meant that Tony couldn’t help but see the way T’Challa and Sam behaved around each other and there was no denying that there was something between them.

Which was just Tony’s luck, but also probably better for all of them. Tony only brought pain to the people he loved and staying away from these amazing men would be better than dragging them down.

While Tony had planned everything out in his mind, T’Challa and Sam were obviously adamant to throw his plans over.

“Tony, join us for a movie,” Sam said, leaning against Tony’s door.

“Us?” Tony asked and carefully avoided to look at Sam. Sometimes he was too beautiful for his own good.

“T’Challa and me. He’s been complaining that you haven’t spent time with him lately and this seems like a good opportunity to make up for that.”

“I wanted to…,” give you space, Tony didn’t say because he had finally looked at Sam and he was looking so hopeful that he couldn’t deny him.

“If you really want me there,” Tony said and Sam smiled brightly at him.

“Of course we do.”

So Tony joined them for a movie; he refused to call it a date, but that seemed like what it was.

Conversation was easy between them and soon none of them were paying attention to the movie anymore.

Sam and Tony were deeply into a discussion about their flying gear; Tony was adamant he could make it better while Sam declared that it was good like it was.

T’Challa was watching them, smiling softly; flight was not his area of expertise and he was happy enough to listen to the two men arguing.

Tony was deep into an explanation; hands moving animatedly and eyes shining bright.

He was so engrossed in his explanation that he barely even noticed Sam smiling softly at him or that T’Challa had scooted steadily closer to him.

“Tony, my gear is good as it is,” Sam said eventually, amused at Tony’s many ideas.

“But it could be so much better. Not only flight wise, but also the armour itself. You are barely protected; you don’t even have a helmet. That is not good battle gear; ask King Cat over here, even he has full body armour and he is enhanced.”

Sam’s eyes flit over to T’Challa when Tony mentioned him and he had to smile at the awed look on the king’s face.

When neither of the men reacted to what Tony had said, Tony turned around to T’Challa as well, obviously surprised to see him so close.

“God, I love you,” T’Challa said, voice full of awe and surprise at himself.

Sam could only second that sentiment but he kept quiet when he saw the pained expression on Tony’s face.

“Tony?” he carefully asked and that got Tony out of his surprise.

“I’m gonna leave now, leave you two to it,” he mumbled and was about to get up.

“Why would you?” T’Challa asked him and Tony briefly looked at Sam.

“I didn’t mean to intrude on your date,” he said and then got up.

Before he could take another step, Sam reached out for him.

“You are not intruding.”

“I clearly am,” Tony said without looking at them, trying to get his hand free.

“He meant you,” Sam told him without hesitation but apparently that was the wrong thing to say too because Tony blanched.

“No, he didn’t. He loves you, he wouldn’t do that to you,” he stammered, desperation clear in his voice and Sam smiled reassuringly at him.

“I know. He loves me. But he also loves you, just like I do,” Sam explained and now T’Challa reached out for him too.

“I do love him, but I also love you,” T’Challa calmly said and Tony stared at them.

“We thought you knew that,” Sam muttered and Tony laughed in their face.

“How would I ever know that? Why would you fall for me if you have each other?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” T’Challa gave back and Tony was speechless.

They sounded both so sure of themselves, of their love for him, and Tony could barely believe it.

“You love me,” he repeated uncertainly.

“Yes, we do,” T’Challa immediately gave back and then gently pulled Tony back on the couch between them.

“I never dared to hope,” Tony muttered and Sam pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Good thing we told you then,” T’Challa said while he cuddled up closer to Tony’s side.

~*~

After that life was good. Sam and T’Challa repeatedly made it clear that they really wanted Tony there, right between them and Tony was starting to believe them.

But it didn’t really sink in until he accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation between Steve and Sam.

“You don’t have to be with Tony, you know that, right?” was what Tony heard Steve say and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Tony crept closer to the door, but he was careful to stay out of view. He felt bad and guilty for spying on Sam like that, listening in on a conversation he had no part of, but they were talking about him and there was still the lingering trace of doubt for Tony.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked Steve and he sounded angry.

“T’Challa loves you. You don’t have to put up with Tony to be with T’Challa. I just thought you should know that.”

“How dare you suggest that I am putting up with Tony? You know nothing about our relationship,” Sam hissed and there was a short silence.

“You…want to be with Tony?” Steve asked and he sounded unsure and surprised.

“I love Tony. Of course I want to be with him. I want to punch you for suggesting that I am just putting up with Tony and I don’t think I want to see you for a few hours at least,” Sam told Steve, voice steady and hard and Tony’s heart nearly beat out of his chest.

He realized a second too late that Sam would be coming out of the room and before Tony could even turn away Sam ran into him.

“Tony,” he said, obviously surprised to see him.

“I’m sorry for listening in,” Tony immediately said, ready to take the blame, but also trying to avoid a fight.

“No, that’s good, you should know,” Sam gently said and intertwined their hands. “I know I haven’t said it to you yet, at least not directly, but Tony. I love you. I love you and I love T’Challa and I am very happy with what we have.”

“I love you too,” Tony whispered. “I haven’t said it either yet, to neither of you, but I do. I do love you and I am so lucky to have you.”

“I love you both too,” T’Challa suddenly said from behind Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony’s middle and leaning over his shoulder to kiss Sam, who leaned in without hesitation.

“After that is cleared up, how about I treat you both to dinner?” T’Challa asked and Tony turned to look at him.

“You paying?” Tony playfully asked.

“’Course I am,” T’Challa greed easily. “After all I am the king. I have to take care of my consorts.”

Sam laughed at that. “Yeah, right.”

T’Challa just stared at them and Sam began to fidget.

“Really? Consorts? Is that what we are now?”

“Yes,” T’Challa said decisively and now it was Tony’s turn to laugh.

“Royal consorts. I like it. It’s a title I haven’t had before.”

Sam joined in and soon enough the three of them were laughing, happy just where they were.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
